1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a boat light-antenna, and more particularly pertains to a boat light-antenna for use on pleasure as well as commercial and military vessels, and provides a sleek and functional appearance for command of the vessel as well as safety at sea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art boat lights, such as stern lights and anchor lights, have usually been on a fixed pole or on a telescoping pole which extends above the deck and presents a safety hazard as well as mechanical hazard. These types of lights have been less than suitable and satisfactory in providing functional usage as a boat light, and always require manual telescoping of the light to a utilizable position. The particular prior art stern lights and anchor lights, while functional in nature, have usually been crude mechanical assemblies which have not been refined on vessels such as pleasure boats and the like.
The prior art has also been devoid of combined boat light-antennas for use on vessels and which would eliminate deck clutter and extraneous fittings topside.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a combined boat light-antenna which is telescoping in an extended position and is recessed below and flat to the surface of the deck in the non-utilized stowed position.